Ren's Worst Day
by Angel Girl6
Summary: Ren finally has a bad day. Who knows what could go wrong!
1. Evening and Morning

[][1]

It was Sunday night, and Ren Stevens was setting her alarm before going to bed. After her alarm was set, she went to bed.  
The next morning when woke at seven o'clock. "Oh no," Ren exclaimed, "My alarm was supposed to go of at 6:30. I'll never be ready in enough time to get to school!"  
Ren got up in a hurry and rushed to her bathroom. She didn't know until she reached the closed bathroom door that her younger brother Louis was in there. "Louis, please hurry up!" Ren shouted to the closed door.  
"Ren, in case you didn't realize, you get the bathroom from 6:30 to 7:00, and I get it at 7:00,"Louis stated, "and look at the time, it's seven o'clock. You were supposed to be done by now."  
"Ok Louis, just forget it."  
That morning at the breakfast table, Ren sat down to eat. She grabbed a box of cereal, only to find out it was empty. "Great, just great, now I'll have nothing for breakfast," said Ren.  
"Ren, you might want to hurry, your bus will be here in 5 minutes," Ren's mother told her.  
Ren quickly grabbed her school items and hurried to the bus stop.  
  
That's the end of chapter 1. I'm working on chapter 2, so it will be up soon! Please R&R!  
  
  


   [1]: http://ads.euniverseads.com/RealMedia/ads/click_nx.cgi/www.expage.com/@Top



	2. Moorning and 1st Period

[][1]

"Hey Ren, how's it going?" Ren's friend Ruby asked.  
"Not so good," Ren replied, "My alarm didn't go off on time, so I couldn't take a shower, and I'm supposed to meet Bobby, in 10 minutes."  
Bobby was Ren's big time crush.  
"I feel for you Ren," Ruby said sympathetically, "I have an idea, but your going to have to move fast, and I mean real fast, follow me."  
Ruby lead Ren almost to the other side of the school, and into the girls locker room. "Now Ren, my idea is you can quickly take a short shower in here, while I distract Bobby," Ruby told Ren.  
"Ok," Ren replied not so sure like.  
"See ya in 5 minutes Ren"  
Ren went as quick as she could in the shower. She finished in 2 minutes, and went to dry here wet hair.   
"This is never going to work," Ren thought, "there's no way I can dry my hair in 3 minutes."  
When she finished, she tore out of the girl's locker room, and ran all the way to her locker. She didn't quite make it to her locker. On the way she was stopped by principle Wexler. "Ren, why are you running in the hallway?" Principle Wexlar asked Ren.  
"I'm sorry Principle Wexler, but I'm in a hurry, and I haven't had a very good start to my day…"  
"I'm sorry Ren, but I'm going to have to treat you the way I treat every other student at this school. Please see me in my office after school so we may discuss your punishment," Principle Wexler told Ren.  
The 5 minutes warning bell rings signaling the students to head to their first period class. Ren walks as fast as she can to her first period class, which happens to be math. When Ren arrives in the class room, she sees Ruby, and goes to sit by her. "Ren, where were you. You were supposed to be by your locker 5 minutes ago, but when I looked over there, you weren't there," stated Ruby.  
"Ruby, I'm very sorry, you see…" Ren started.  
"Ren, how did you expect me to stall Bobby till the bell rung. Ren, when I left you, I told you to meet me by your locker in 5 minutes. What you did Ren was not something a good friend would do to your best friend," Ruby told Ren, "If this is going to keep going on, I don't think we can be friends."  
"Ruby, if you would just let me explain, you would understand," Ren tried to tell Ruby, bu instead of an answer from Ruby, she got an answer from her math teacher.  
"Is there something you would like to tell the class Ren?" Ren's math teacher inquired.  
"No," Ren answered.  
"Then, would you mind explaining to me why you were talking after the bell rang tomorrow after school?" the math teacher asked.  
"I wouldn't mind," Ren replied.  
"Good, then I'll see you at 3:35 sharp, don't be late," the math teacher informed Ren.  
During math, Ren kept feeling bad for herself. First, she got in trouble with the principle, then she missed a chance to talk to her crush, after that, she lost her best friend, and now, she has to stay late tomorrow afternoon to chat it out with her math teacher. Today was not one of the best days of Ren's life.  


   [1]: http://ads.euniverseads.com/RealMedia/ads/click_nx.cgi/www.expage.com/@Top



End file.
